A Cruise Can Change Everything
by wishinstar
Summary: Future Fic: Rory has everything, but when she goes on a vacation to the Hawaiian Islands, her whole life will change when someone from the past comes back. lit, l/l, l/d CHAPTER 9 UP!
1. Default Chapter

A/n: to begin w/, this is my first future fic. Secondly, this is an idea that came to me last nite, when I couldn't sleep, so I no as much as u do about what will happen  
  
Pairings: lane/dave, l/l/c, r/j(duh!)  
  
Info u should prob know:  
  
This is set in the summer of 2006  
  
Rory: lives near her mom, went to yale; just graduated. She will b soon going to grad school. 22 years old, and has kept in touch with Lane  
  
Jess: 22, friends with Dave from going to the same school, lives in New York, though hasn't had contact with Rory, Dave or anyone else  
  
Lane: 22 going out with Dave, grad from college- moving to grad school also  
  
Dave: 22 going out with Lane, and is getting ready for something he's about to do (u have to wait to find out! :o) )  
  
Lorelai: 38 years old, never really got together with someone  
  
Luke: still single, I don't know how much older he is compared to Lorelai, so lets say 39  
  
On to the story!  
  
**  
  
Rory sat with one hand on the phone, the other holding her head up. "Lane, I'm telling you, I DON'T need a break! I'm perfectly fine!"  
  
On the other side of the line, Lane managed to convince Rory as her expression quickly changed. "So where does this cruise ship go to exactly?" She listened to the reply and she screamed "Hawaii?? Oh my god, I've always wanted to go there!!"  
  
After about 20 minutes of planning, Rory hung up the phone, and yelled to a distant place in her apartment. "Hey Patrick! We're going to go to Hawaii!! With Lane and her boyfriend! Soon! Like 3 weeks or something!"  
  
Patrick came into the room, wearing some jeans and a shirt with Greenday featured on it. He leaned over kissed her, his shaggy reddish hair carelessly falling near his bright blue eyes. After he straightened himself, he exclaimed, "That's great Rory! I'm sure you're excited, by the look on your face. I've seen that look, and I'll see it very soon again when you open your letter from that Graduation School!"  
  
"Oh my god! I finally got it!!!" Her hands trembled as she opened her letter. "Oh my god, oh my god. IGOTIN!!!" Her words were a rush as she exclaimed the news.  
  
**  
  
Everything was going perfect for her, boyfriend, grad school. Little did she know how much her life would change with just a cruise trip.  
  
**  
  
Jess sat thinking over what his uncle had said. He DID need a break, a break from being lonely, lonely without a girlfriend or anyone. As he picked up the phone, he began dialing that familiar number. "Luke?"  
  
A gruff but friendly voice said, "Jess? Did you finally come to your senses?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do need to get out again, go date, just when Sarah left me."  
  
"I know, I know. I also know how this isn't your thing, but a trip to Hawaii might do you some good. Maybe meet a few girls, you never know."  
  
Jess leaned back on his bed, thinking how pathetic it was that he was getting advice from Luke of all people about love, as Luke had no one. "Ok, I guess send me the arrangements. I'll talk to you later."  
  
As he put the phone on the receiver, he picked up an old favorite. 'Oliver Twist. brings back old memories alright.' he thought to himself about Rory, and how much he missed her, everything about her.  
  
He fell onto the bed in a relaxed state, and soon, slumber took ahold of his thoughts, and he slept.  
  
**  
  
A/n: ok, enough 4 the first chap! Tell me what you think by REVIEWING!!!!! 


	2. At the Airport

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Pat.. And umm nothing else. (  
  
A/n: thank you all you ppl sooooooo much for the reviews! This is the most I've ever gotten 4 one chapter! Keep reviewing! As many as you pple out there can manage! AI love you all who review(not really but whatever) On to the story!  
  
At the airport:  
  
"Rory! We have to go! We can call your mom when we get there!"  
  
"Kirk, the cat, did what? Ok, ok, I really have to go now. Get you coffee beans from CA to see if they really do taste different? AND Hawaii? You better share!" She smiled as a message came over the intercom, "Passengers on Flight 798, please go to the terminal."  
  
"Mom? I got to go. I'll call you when I get there!"  
  
Patrick waited patiently for her to come over, he picked up their bags for onboard, Rory held her coffee and purse, and they boarded.  
  
"Why does 3rd class have to be so squashed? 1st class has chairs that can be leaned back for beds!!! Hmph."  
  
Patrick laughed and replied, "That's why it's 3rd class." Rory looked at him and studies his face. His blue eyes were anything but plain, instead and intense sapphire; he almost looked like Elijah Wood, without the curly hair. Rory giggled at the thought of him with his red blonde hair being curly and looking even more like Elijah Wood did in The Fellowship of the Ring. You know, looking like he needed a shower, hairy feet, really short..  
  
"What's so funny?" Patrick asked in response to her laughter. She just shook her head at him, her giggles, becoming a full-fledged laugh. He shook his head in a fake disapproving manner, got out his book, and began reading. What he was reading was The Two Towers, which made Rory laugh harder.  
  
** A few hours later, Rory was leaned against Patrick's chest, and Pat was watching the movie being shown. As the service cart went by, he got some coffee for her, as the plane was about to land in about 15 minutes.  
  
"Rory, Rory! Wake up, I got some coffee for you!"  
  
"Jess?" Her dreams had been mixed, confusing, and Jess had been in there. They were.. flashbacks? She shook her head and tried his name again, "Pat? Where am I? Ah, on the plane." She yawned and said, "Coffee! You are an angel, aren't you??"  
  
Pat laughed nervously because he was a bit surprised when she said Jess first.. but it was probably just a dream.  
  
She was definitely the only one for him, the only one who evened him out. The one who showed him, being smart wasn't all that bad, and that you shouldn't focus on your past, as his was, well not the best. His mom had died when he was young, and he took up music as a way to get over it. He created a band with his closest friends, but when college came around, his father spilt up the band when he sent Pat to Harvard. He had thought it was the worst that could happen, but then he met Rory.. Everything changed after that, and now, now, everything was as good as it could get.  
  
**  
  
Walking around the airport by himself, Jess was instantly saddened by the sight of all the young couples together. He was one of the only single guys there, and well, that was just hard. He absently went into a bookstore, but after browsing around, he found nothing. When he walked by a coffee shop, he went in order a cappuccino, and sat there sipping coffee, remembering. "Flight 342, please come to Terminal E."  
  
Jess woke from his thoughts, and hurried onto the plane. He looked out the window and sighed. Pulling out a worn book from his pocket he began reading.  
  
**  
  
"We're supposed to meet Dave and Lane at the hotel. Tomorrow our ship leaves, and then its smooth sailing from there on!"  
  
Patrick smiled at her sort-of-but-not-quite joke, and went to the subway ticket counter. He bought the tickets and they were on their way to their hotel in no time.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I've got to call Mom!" She dialed the number on her phone, waited a few rings, and her mom picked up. "Hi Mom! Ah, you lost the phone, that's why it took you so long. What do you mean Luke won't give you coffee! Put him on the line, NOW! Hi Luke, why won't you give my mom coffee?"  
  
Patrick chuckled, and the conversation went on like that for a long while.  
  
A/n: do u like it?? r/r! 


	3. Wow, that hotel, it's huge

A/n: ok, I will try to make the chapters longer, but as I am a very slow typist, the new chapters may take a lot longer. Now, because today is a snow day in PA, (YAY!) there will be a lot of updates, and since this is my favorite story, this will be updated first.  
  
To u reviewers.  
  
miss pebbles, I don't want to sound mean but, ever heard of fate? Mayb they were just meant to b together, that's y I wrote this story, its all fate. Another thing, thank you for correcting me; as I am only a 13 year old, I wouldn't no that about graduate school. I wasnt thinking about the cat. another thing, I also wouldn't no about the economy class thing. Thank you for being honest.  
  
Starbelly: I wil try to make the chapters longer, and thanx for supporting my story! And also, look for updates in a screen name mix-up, as I should be updating it soon!  
  
All the anonymous reviews: thank you so much, I happy you like it!  
  
Hasapi: thanx for reviewing my story, and yes, she does still love him, she just doesn't realize it yet.  
  
Kels: lol! No skool! Sweetness!  
  
Coffeechick: I'm glad you like it, and I will have a few plot twists ( I just don't know what they are yet!)  
  
To lazy to sign in: thanks for reviewing!  
  
Alex s: please review again, and I hope your happy with the description, we'll hear more about pat in this chap.  
  
Nikki: I'm glad you like the story and hopefully you'll keep liking it!  
  
Staygold: I'll continue as long as u guys want me too!  
  
And last but not least pooh bear: I love j/r fics too!  
  
On to the story!  
  
**  
  
"Wow, look at the size of that hotel!" Rory looked up at the large skyscraper hotel that they were staying in, and took it all in. It was a huge glass building that had just been put in on the outskirts of San Francisco. They were staying there for 1 night; hopefully the jet lag would be gone by then.  
  
"Well, it probably looks even better on the inside, let's go!" Rory nodded, dumb-founded by the sheer size, and walked in the glass doors. Inside, there was a huge pot of flowers under a huge glass chandelier, couches for the waiting people, elevators, a store or too, and tons of people walking around, some working, some were guests.  
  
"I'll just go check us in, do you want to come?"  
  
Rory nodded, and followed him to the desks. "Hello sir, madam. How may I help you?"  
  
While Patrick gave them their names, Rory still looked around the whole building from where she was standing of course. As she searched the faces of the people, looking for recognizable faces. Wait a minute, that man. He looked so familiar.Jess?  
  
"Pat, I'll meet you. um over by the elevators." By the time he turned around she had disappeared into the crowd. 'I think I saw him, over here? I can't be sure, there are just so many people. Besides, so what does it matter if he is here? If he is here that is.' She thought. A nagging voice in the back of her head said, 'You know you love him.' Rory thought a countering thought, 'No, I love Patrick.' The nagging voice insisted, 'That sounds familiar, didn't you think that when you were with Dean?'  
  
Rory ran to the elevators, shaking that thought out of her head. That couldn't be true! She loved Patrick, only Patrick, and she would never see Jess ever again, she was sure of that.  
  
Patrick ran to the elevators, exclaiming, "Great! We have our key, and Lane and Dave are in the next room!" Rory plastered a smile over her face, and followed him into the elevator. "Now, we're on floor 14."  
  
**  
  
"This room, it's. huge! Huger than huge, gigantic?" After she had entered the room, she mentally pushed everything to the back of her mind, as she didn't want to ruin the moment, and because she was amazed by the size of the room. "I want this bed!" She ran over and jumped up on the bed she had pointed to, smiled and exclaimed, "Feather blankets! Gosh, this place must be a 5 star hotel or something!"  
  
Smiling, Patrick went over to is bed, and then saw a door on the opposite wall. "See that door? That connects us to Lane and Dave's room. Do you want to go knock? I think they're here." Rory nodded eagerly as she had not seen her friend in months. She went over, knocked on the door and waited for a reply.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Rory, I haven't seen you in so long!" Lane went over and hugged her, and Rory was ecstatic to see her again. Dave went over and shook Patrick's hand awkwardly, since they had never really met, only heard about their girlfriends.  
  
"I would be Patrick and I presume you are Dave?"  
  
"That would be me." Patrick and Dave looked desperately at their girlfriends, and Rory and Lane broke from their hug. They began giggling over the size of the room, and Dave and Patrick just rolled their eyes.  
  
"Patrick, I have a feeling we will end up being good friends by the time this cruise is done...  
  
Patrick smiled, and after taking a second glance at Rory and Lane, replied, "I have a feeling that's going to be the only way to stay sane."  
  
**  
  
Jess picked up his bags from the conveyor belt and sighed. Though he was on a trip, after Sarah had left him, his life had been, well in shambles. He hadn't seen Luke or his best friend Dave in weeks, and well, he was tired of being lonely. He wished he could die, but he wasn't going to commit suicide, at least not yet. If all went well this week, he would consider his life again. Jess was just so depressed, and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it.  
  
Once he got to his hotel, which was huge, but not like the ones at New York, Jess checked in. On his way to the elevator, something, an instinct, told him to look over at the check in area. There she was, Rory Gilmore. Smart, perfect Rory Gilmore, the girl he was in love with though when he was with Sarah he denied it, but now, now there was nothing in his way. She looked over in his direction and spotted him then told the guy that she- wait, she had a boyfriend? Life wasn't going to be worth living. He ran to the elevators before she could come any, and ruin his life anymore.  
  
Once in his room, Jess thought about everything that had happened. Maybe he would give life one more shot, but then, that was the end.  
  
A/n: I know Jess is really depressed, but don't worry, he'll get better! IF YOU LIKED OR DISLIKED THIS CHATPTER ( I don't care) PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS BY REVIEWING! I'm shooting for 25, but should dream on. lol! Jk! You guys will come through 


	4. Room mixups, and a bit of inspirational...

A/n: thank you guys soooo much for all the reviews. I will mention all of ur names, but, sadly I cant respond personally to all of you as there r soooo many of u! Here are all ur names, in () is how many times u reviewed if more than once:  
  
Keysbabygrl, Coffeeluver, dodgerluver (4), Jessica, starbelly, sparkling  
  
diamonds, hasapi, Victoria a., sk8agurl2202, to lazy to sign in,  
  
coffeechick87, laydee20 (thanx 4 the info, I haven't bin in san fran since I  
  
was 8), and christine. Thanx also to all of those anonymous reviewers!  
  
And this disclaimer will stand 4 all future chapters, as I am too lazy to keep writing one out: I dont own the story! Otherwise, things would be a bit different in Starshollow!  
  
Another thing, I will get Jess and Rory to see each other, talk to each other, SOON! Patience, patience, they will have a relationship VERY,, very soon, mab next chapter? ;)  
  
On to the story!  
  
**  
  
"Room service? Yeah, this is room# 872, can we have a cheeseburger, fries, and a large coffee?" Pat looked over at Rory and smiled as she screamed in delight when Charlie and the Chocolate Factory came on the TV.  
  
"Patrick." she said in a whiney 4-year-old voice, "Hurry up!"  
  
He motioned her to be quiet as he finished their order. As he sat down next to her, he whispered in her ear, "Do you want Lane to come over with Dave and not spend quality time with your year boyfriend?"  
  
As she put her finger thoughtfully up to her mouth, she replied, "Yeah!" She ran over to the door that connected their rooms, and pounded on the door. "Lane! Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!"  
  
After a few minutes as the commercials ran, Rory stood there, waiting for her friend. Patrick smiled and said, "Dave's lucky. At least HIS girlfriend is spending time with him!"  
  
With a devilish look on her face, Rory picked up her pillow and started whacking Patrick with it. "Hey! No fair- I have no weapon to fight back with!" When the fire momentarily ceased, Patrick leaned over and kissed Rory.  
  
A knock rang out in the air along with, "Grandpa! I got the golden ticket!" breaking their kiss. Rory ran over to the door that separated the rooms. "Lane! Where were you?  
  
Lane looked at Dave nervously giving him a look that was like, um what do I say? Rory laughed at her response, and replied to the look, "I doesn't really matter anyways. Now let's go watch some Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!"  
  
Lane and Dave sat on the floor, hands intertwined, Rory and Patrick sat on the, Patrick's arm, was around her shoulder, almost protectively.  
  
Another knock on the door rang out in the silence, and Patrick and Dave ran over to it. "Room service?" Patrick questioned, but when he saw that the person who was at the door wasn't in a uniform, he questioned further. "Um, who are you?"  
  
**  
  
Jess went for a walk outside in the cool-for-July air and went into a near-by Burger King. As he watched the world pass by, he saw a really depressed guy. It reminded him of himself; only this guy was poorer than most, and it looked like the streets were his home.  
  
Jess finished his burger, and went to the cash register to buy another burger. Walking over to the man, he gave him some food. The guy smiled gratefully, and eagerly started eating the food. "Thank you so much. I haven't had a real meal in days! You are a very kind man, and is there anything I can do in return for our kindness?"  
  
Jess thoughtfully replied, "Have you ever been so depressed that you wanted to kill yourself?"  
  
The man pondered, and nodded. "But then I realized that there was a lot more to life than a house, and that I can find happiness other places. Though I might seem depressed, it's only because I'm lonely. Why?"  
  
"Well, I've been debating on well, keeping my life. See my girlfriend left me, the love of my life is with another guys."  
  
The man held up his hand. "You should, never, ever consider hurting yourself over that. You'll find happiness in the most unlikely place, and you know what? You'll be happy you hung on to your life. So take my advice, maybe something good will happen soon. You have a good heart, and you will find someone soon. Thank you again!"  
  
Later on, Jess went to the movies, and he felt much better. Refreshed new.. He kept exploring the city, and found it more and more interesting with every turn.  
  
Jess retreated back to the hotel, went up to his floor, and started putting his card key through the slot. He hit the thing when it didn't work, almost like a knock. If only he had looked more carefully at the number; 872.  
  
**  
  
A/n: Hee Hee, cliff hanger. The next chapter will consist of what happens with the mix-up in rooms, and getting aboard the ship. 


	5. Memories afloat

A/n; 44 reviews! Woo Hoo!! More than my one story, OMG!!! What just happened, with 12 chapters-41 reviews!! Now for my REAL challenge, 50 reviews, only 6 more, c'mon pple, u can manage to click on that little button! And type something, anything??? Thnak u soooooo much, and I will mention ur names as be4, and get back to pple who had questions.  
  
The List(I had to out it in italics, just HAD to): sunsetstars02, to lazy to sign in, coffeechick87, hasapi, dodgerluv, Jade (4), starbelly-yes I suppose we r sorta kinda not relly sisters!, and laydee20. thank u to all the anonymous reviews too! On to the story! (oh, and they WILL reunite sometime soon. :o) One more thing, the beginning (The one with a 1 at the top) is told from a narrator, second part from Rory (2), third Jess (3).  
  
**  
  
1  
  
Patrick stood there, waiting for his question to be answered. "Patrick? Who is it honey?" Rory got up and walked over to where her boyfriend was standing, still as ever, just standing. "Jess? Is that you?" Suddenly, Rory's tone went from bold to nervous and shaky. "Wow, it's been how many years."  
  
Jess shifted his weight back and forth, staring uncertainly at Patrick. "Patrick, this is Jess. He's an old.. er.. friend. Jess, this is Patrick, my boyfriend."  
  
As soon as Jess thought it could become no more awkward, Patrick held out his hand for Jess to shake, and after Jess shook his hand asked, "Er, why did you come here anyways?"  
  
"Well, my hotel room is right across from yours, and I kind of messed up our doors. Sorry." He looked down at his feet as he shuffled them.  
  
While Rory looked back and forth between her boyfriend and her ex- boyfriend, Rory questioned, "What have you been up to lately Jess?"  
  
At the name Jess, Dave stood up and looked through the doorway. "Jess?! Man it's been way too long." He went over to him, and hugged him, and any on-looker would have thought that they were long-lost brothers.  
  
With a confused look on her face Rory questioned, "You know each other?"  
  
Jess and Dave nodded in unison. "Well, Dave and I went the same college together. You probably don't know this, but I play guitar, and you can guess that I love music. Well, I had a double major in English and Music, and we met there. Later on, we were roommates." Jess started.  
  
"And we would be what you would have considered best friends, right Jess?" Dave finished for him. Jess nodded. Rory stood there dumb- founded. She knew that Lane hadn't shared a room with Dave, but still went to the same college. She had also known who all of her friends were. Following her instincts, Rory's glance fell on Lane. She shrugged, and looked away.  
  
"Well, I had better be going back to my room. Nice to see you Dave, Rory." Jess's expression turned sullen when he looked over at Rory's boyfriend. "Patrick, nice to meet you. See you around."  
  
After this reunion, Rory and Lane decided that they should get to bed, as it was about midnight, and they really had to sleep- they were getting up at 6. They went to bed, and Rory sat there thinking about everything that had happened.  
  
Knock- the food had finally arrived.  
  
**  
  
"Rory.. c'mon, I know it's 6 o'clock, wake up." Patrick went from gently tapping her shoulder to almost shaking her.  
  
It seemed that she was more tired than ever. "I don't wanna get up Mommy." Patrick laughed and got up, vanished for a moment, and came back with a coffee cup that was seemingly full as he held it carefully.  
  
"Coffee!" Rory jolted out of bed, and took the coffee cup out of Patrick's hands, relieving him from its heat.  
  
"Now, we have about 1 hour to take showers, pack, check out of the hotel, and get to the port at 7:30. I've taken my shower, all you need to do is take yours, and I'll start packing. Questions?" Rory shook her head and got her clothes out and went into the bathroom.  
  
**  
  
An hour later, Lane, Rory, Patrick, and Dave stood at the port waiting to board.  
  
"I'm so excited," voiced Rory.  
  
"Me too!" Lane agreed.  
  
At long last, the sailors took their packages and went onto the ship. They stepped into the main checking in room, and were amazed at the size and how luxurious it was. Rory and Patrick had their tickets checked, and were told where their room would be. "Right up the stairs, to your left." A man in the suit who worked there pointed at a long, fancy looking hallway that had stairs at the end.  
  
"C'mon! Let's go and take a look! Race ya?" Patrick nodded, and they ran down the empty hallway and ran up the stairs. After about two flights of endless stairs, they found a dead end. There was a bit of a hallway left, which ended with a wall, with two doors facing each other.  
  
Panting Rory said, "Beat cha! Let's take a look inside our room!" Patrick nodded, took out the two keys, gave one to Rory, put the key in, and opened the door. Rory covered her mouth as if flies would fly in if she didn't, and they both stood in awe of the huge room. "Oh my god. There's a coffeemaker, and there's a huge canopy bed, and there's a big bathroom, and this room is as large as like the whole upstairs of where I used to live!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She went over to the bed and collapsed on it. "This is the BEST idea that Lane has EVER had! Thank god for my grandparents, they did pay for it. Of course, knowing them, they would find something wrong with it. But it's, it's PERFECT!" she squealed with delight.  
  
**  
  
2 (this will flip-flop around in places, but mostly the first part of the chapter, when she sees Jess. And yes, this is mandatory to the story. Sorry that you have to reread something in a different POV.)  
  
"Patrick? Who is it honey?" I went over to the door, and what surprised me is the face I saw there. An older Jess, not bad in the older sense though. I mean he was.. whoa. There are no words in the human language to describe what I felt then. It was a rush of feelings, all that had come together, all at once, from the back of my mind, to overwhelm me at the front.  
  
Though I was completely in shock, I managed to make some words come out of my frozen mouth. "Jess? Is that you? Wow, it's been, how many years.."  
  
It's been actually, 4 years, 2 months, and 8 days. I know that is a childish count, but I just couldn't help it. Every since that day I had to break up with him, mostly because I was scared.  
  
Flashback;  
  
"Jess.. this is going to be too hard, and you know it. Your going to California, I'm staying here, long distance relationships just don't work. I do love you, more than I have ever loved anyone in my life I hope you know that. Way more than Dean, you were always the one ever since the day I met you" All of this came out easily, though I was nervous, scared, and most of all extremely miserable.  
  
"But with you going to that college, the one so far away, it's just going to be, to be, too hard and it will be good for us." I struggled with the last words. "You will find some other girl who is better for you. Jess Marino, (a/n: I don't know his middle name) I love you more than anything, that is why I am doing this. So I can't hurt you, and hopefully your life will be better without me."  
  
"I love you too Rory! If we both love each other so much, why can't we work this out?"  
  
I shook my head. "My mom thought she found her love this young, and neither one of us needs to go through the pain that she had to at our age, only difference is we don't have a kid to take care of.  
  
Jess opened his mouth to make a comment, but Rory held her hand over it. I kissed him, one of the most passionate we had ever had, and got onto the bus, waving, and blowing a final kiss to him  
  
End Flashback  
  
I was amazed at how calm Patrick acted. He shook Jess's hand, and he talked to him. What surprised her even more was as soon as the words, "What have you been up to lately, Jess?" Dave sprung up and greeted him like they were old friends. In fact, they were. I looked over at Lane, because she had gone to the same college as both of them, but managed to not know that Jess was there? I saw some foul-play on her part.. I suppose she didn't want to hurt me. Looking over at Patrick, I was again, struck by how secure he was. I remembered the day we met..  
  
Flashback 2  
  
There I was, it was June 15, 2004, and I was at a convention for Ivy League (a/n: I don't know if there are actual conventions, I made it up to fit my story) and I saw a guy, doing the same as I. I was there to learn how to get new jobs, and meet some of the people who had the same major as I did.  
  
Being the brave person I was, I went over to the guy to ask what we should be doing. "Hi, I'm Rory. What's your name?"  
  
"Patrick. Do you have any idea what we are suppose to be doing right now?" I laughed along with him as we were both clueless as to what we were supposed to be doing.  
  
"Well," I started, looking into his deep blue eyes that intrigued me, "I think there is some meeting in one of the rooms," I pointed in a vague direction. "Where there is a meeting. But as to which one? That, I have no answer to."  
  
Patrick looked over at me, and said, "Where do you go to school? I go to Harvard."  
  
"I go to, I go to," I gulped. How come I couldn't remember the school I went to? "I got to Yale, that's where. I was supposed to go to Havard, but a complication arose, and well, I had to stay near home." Well, was my mom a complication? She was really unhappy, and we did have enough money, thanks to my grandma and grandpa. Well, after the guy she really liked, Jim, I think his name was?, cheated on her, well that shook her up a bit.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I wanted to go to a different school, and now, finally my dad is letting me transfer in my last year to Yale. It is farther away from my dad, and he accepted the school. So I guess I will see you again, Rory Gilmore. I think I see people in an auditorium that I recognize, so let's go."  
  
And that was not the last I saw of Patrick.  
  
End Flashback  
  
After Jess had told me what he had been doing in college and stuff like that, I felt bad that I hadn't kept in contact, but quite frankly, I didn't know where to reach him. Oh how the twisted way fate turns, how it changes.  
  
**  
  
3 (whoa, this is 7 pages in Microsoft so far! I just have Jess to go, and that's all for now. I hope this makes up for the week of no updates.)  
  
Some guy was staring at me, mouth open. This was so weird. I didn't mean to get the wrong door, but really. I heard some voice in the background, one strangely familiar. When I tilted my head to see who the approaching footsteps belonged to, I was the one with the mouth wide open, Rory included. Wait a minute, Rory? What, where, how? I knew I saw her at the hotel lobby, but knocking on her door and being across the hall from her? That, that was just too twisted to make sense.  
  
I hear her voice, but I don't listen. I suppose she is surprised that I am here, but not as surprised as I am. Patrick holds out his hand, I guess I should take it. I shake it and then Rory asks me another question when whom I least expect to see but Dave runs over and hugs me. Dave, my best friend, moral support, and all-round good guy who helped me with homework and everything, I couldn't believe it was him I was seeing in flesh. When Rory asked how we knew each other, I felt that I needed to explain, and it was one of the first things I mentioned all night.  
  
"Well, Dave and I went the same college together. You probably don't know this, but I play guitar, and you can guess that I love music. Well, I had a double major in English and Music, and we met there. Later on, we were roommates."  
  
I hoped that was clear enough. Again, I thought of the time we had sent apart, Rory and I, and was brought back to an old memory..  
  
Flashback (the last one-I PROMISE!)  
  
Rory was going on and on about how we couldn't be together and it was killing me. Killing me that I knew she still wanted to be together but wasn't trust-worthy and scared, scared that we were meant to be together. I then made the only point I could while she was talking, "I love you too Rory! If we both love each other so much, why can't we work this out?"  
  
She went on to tell me that she didn't want to end up like her mother, but I knew the real reason; she didn't want to be hurt. It was a selfish reason, however you looked at it. Since we were standing at a bus stop, waiting for her bus as we said our final farewells, her bus finally arrived to relieve us of the pain. She gave me a long kiss, the best ever, and she waved and blew a kiss or two until her bus disappeared into the distance. After it was long gone, I whispered to the air, "I love you Rory Gilmore, and I know, that if I am patient enough, fate will find some way to bring us together."  
  
End flashback  
  
And it did, old fate had found a way to bring us together. As I left the room, returning to my own room, I thought to myself, 'I know if fate got me this far, it surely will get me back together with her, no matter how hard, we will end up together.'  
  
**  
  
A/n: I would describe to u everything that happens to Jess when he gets onboard, but the most u should know is he isn't the room across from hers. Otherwise, he got onto the ship late, -wait I'll just tell u in the next chapter! (smacks self in head) well, again thanks and hope u like the length- not many other chapters will be this long though. 


	6. A Runin with some old friends

A/n: sorry for the wait, just been a bit busy, what with the holidays and such. Anyways, thank u again for the reviews!!! Over 50!!!!!! I never thought I would get such a response! I would mention your names, but I'm sure you are more eager for the story than for me to mention your names again. On to the story!!! Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays for everyone else!  
  
**  
  
Jess paced the deck, waiting for the boat to move. He leaned over the rail, just to see what there was to see. The water was amazingly clear, and you could see every fish that swam. "Hey Jess."  
  
As Jess turned around, his old best friend, Dave, face, greeted him. "Hey man. What's up?"  
  
Dave shrugged, and turned to face the ocean. "I wish there was nothing up with me, but there is. Lane and I have been going out for so long and.." Dave's voice trailed off.  
  
"And you want to marry her?" Jess finished for him. They had always had a habit of doing that when they were in college.  
  
Dave looked up at him, and nodded. "I just, I don't know. I want to ask her, but I don't know how she would respond. I mean, we have been going out for 3 ½ years, but how can you be sure?"  
  
Jess looked down toward the water. "Yeah, but how can you not be sure? Think of all you have been through, why no take the risk? You don't want to lose her. I wish I had realized that awhile ago.. Maybe my life would have been different.. Anyways, I think you should ask her. Take the risk, the timing is right."  
  
"Thanks Jess. You were always a good friend to have around." As Dave walked away, he said, "Jess, one day you'll find a girl you'll want to marry, and I bet you'll be asking me whether or not you should ask her to marry you, and I will give you the same answer you gave me, only in my own words."  
  
Then Dave left Jess alone to his thoughts. These thoughts consisted mostly of Rory, and how he should have taken the risk. Or at least tried to convince her more when they broke up. Jess sighed, and kept remembering all the times he has had with her, from the day they met, to yesterday, when they had finally seen each other again.  
  
**  
  
Rory walked the decks, alone, the wind blowing into her face, a gust of wind sending her hair everywhere. She had no idea where she was walking, and why she was walking for that matter. All she knew was that her legs were moving to an unknown destination. As she turned the corner of the boat, she ran into somebody, who in turn knocked her over. She had a temporary blackout that lasted for only a moment, and when her eyes fluttered open, she saw Jess standing over her.  
  
"Rory? Can you hear me? Are you ok? Rory?"  
  
Dumbfound, she nodded. He held his hand out to her to take, and after she willingly took it, he pulled her up to her feet. "Are you feeling dizzy? Do you need to have a doctor check on you? Are you sure you're ok?" Rory mentally giggled at his worry. This was a Jess she had never seen as an 18 year old.  
  
"I'm FINE Jess. Really, you need to work on that worry thing. You seem to be becoming a worry wart as your age gets larger. You're becoming a miniature Luke, and that's not a compliment."  
  
Jess shook his head, and then replied with, "Well, you're certainly acting like a mini Lorelai." With a thoughtful glint in his eye, he added, "To make up for me knocking you over, how about I take you to dinner? Just as friends, I know that you have a boyfriend. It'll be fun. We'll catch up, and plus, you get a free dinner out of it. Why not?" In his mind, Jess thought, 'You are certainly taking a risk Marino. Hope she says yes.'  
  
Bewildered by the question, Rory didn't really think, and nodded. Jess smirked that trademark smirk of his, and said, "Later then. Tonight. See you then." And with that, he left.  
  
Rory stood there, looking like a deer in headlights. What had possessed her to say yes to Jess? She had a boyfriend, and no, she had no other feelings for anyone else. Not even Jess, the guy that had made her think twice in high school. Nothing would change. This cruise, it was going to be fun, a cruise can't change everything.. can it?  
  
**  
  
Jess ran on the decks, as fast as he could, straight to Lane and Dave's room. When he arrived there, he knocked on the door hastily. Lane answered the door. "Jess, what are you doing here? Oh you want to talk to Dave." She went in the room and in a moment or two, came out with Dave by her side.  
  
"Hey Jess. What's up?"  
  
Jess shifted his weight back and forth, and replied, "Um, Lane, could you, um, leave us alone for a few minutes?" Lane looked questioning at Dave, shrugged, and left the doorway. "Dave, I'm getting Rory to go to a dinner with me. Just as friends though, but I want your help. Ok, here's the plan. You tell Lane that you and Patrick want to get to know each other better, and you can do something together." Dave looked at him pleadingly, and then Jess added, "Hey, you have your girl. But I don't, you know that. And here's my second chance to get together with Rory, and I want to take it."  
  
"I guess you're right Jess, but Patrick? He's just, I don't know, weird. But I guess it couldn't hurt to get to know him. Go on."  
  
Once the details of the plan were settled, Jess thanked Dave many times, and then asked, "So do you have the ring?"  
  
Dave looked around for any sight of Lane, and then got a little box out of his coat pocket. "I think I'm going to ask her in a few days, like the day after we get to Hawaii."  
  
After smiling his genuine smile at Dave, Jess patted him on the back, and responded, "Well, I have to go now. Thanks again!"  
  
**  
  
A/n: I know that was sort of short, (I can see you yelling at the screen, no that was REALLY short, not sort of!!!!) especially since I haven't updated for awhile, but that was an in-between chapter, just to tell you what's happening, not a very important chapter, again, just something to leave you at a cliffhanger. Tee hee. Well, REVIEW as much as possible, and I'll put up a really long chapter, as many pages as manageable, and then you can be happy! My goal for this story is 100, so make my dream come true so I can brag to my friends!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (not really, but ok.) 


	7. Dreams, and Getting Ready for the Big Da...

A/n: Sorry about having like no java junkie action in here lately, slipped my mind. On to the story!  
  
**  
  
Lorelai paced the halls of her house, waiting for Rory's call. "C'mon Rory, call!!" She yelled at the phone. Well, here, it's 9 o'clock in the morning, so it would be.. 6 o'clock, something like that there. She won't be up. Might as well go and get my coffee until the time she wakes up." Lorelai sighed, grabbed her purse, and went outside. She went to straighten out her clothes, but when she saw the floating coffee cups on the flannel fabric, she thought, 'Oh god, still wearing pajamas, go back inside; THEN coffee!' As fast as possible, Lorelai ran back in the house.  
  
Lorelai ran up the stairs to find Luke standing around, looking at some pictures, with Bert in one hand, her coffee in another. "Bert? Luke? Why are you here?"  
  
"Well, I figured you would want your coffee delivered, and since we're getting married next month.." Getting married? When did that happen? 'Why wasn't I informed' Lorelai thought.  
  
"But why is Bert here? How did you get in, I was just outside.."  
  
"Well, the banister needs to be fixed, so I brought 'Bert' along. Anyways, have some coffee. You're not yourself until you have some of this poison, but I figured you would need some before your mother came, and here she is!"  
  
Lorelai turned around to be greeted by the face of her mother. "Mom? Why are you here?"  
  
Emily sighed. "Lorelai, dear, the wedding." 'Dear? Wedding? Why is this 'wedding' being spoken of so often.' Lorelai thought to herself as she took a sip of her coffee. 'Mmmm, coffee. It always clears my head.'  
  
The phone rang. Again and again, and as Lorelai picked it up, I kept ringing, ringing..  
  
**  
  
Lorelai sat up in her bed. 'HUH?' She picked up her fluffy pink alarm clock, and turned it off. 'That was weird..' Well, it's 9 o'clock. Why hasn't Rory called? Oh no, don't do what you did in the dream, you ARE still wearing the same pajamas, you never know, Luke might turn up in your bedroom.'  
  
In a distressed mood, she ran to her bedroom, and quickly changed. Ten she resumed worrying downstairs, while she got ready to leave for Luke's. 'Why isn't my daughter here when her mother needs her? I need someone to figure out my dream.. maybe Luke can help. Nah, he was in the dream, he'll think I'm even more of a weirdo than ever. Wait, he already thinks that.. Too bad. Still not going to tell him.'  
  
**  
  
Luke ran around the kitchen, as today was an unusually busy morning in the small town. He sighed as he heard the bells that warned him that yet another customer was coming in, just to make his life harder.  
  
"May I take your order," Luke asked, without even looking at the face of the new customer.  
  
"Lukey, I thought by NOW, after all the years we have known each other, that you would at LEAST know what I want to eat."  
  
Luke wasn't surprised to see the face of Lorelai after that comment. "Ok, so a healthy piece of fruit and orange juice?" He replied, smirking a smirk akin to Jess's.  
  
"EW!!!!! Healthy food." A fake choking sound erupted from her. "UGH! Coffee would do just fine, no food though, I have no appetite."  
  
**  
  
"What do you mean, you want to get to know Dave?" Rory paced the floor nervously.  
  
"I thought you wanted me to spend some time with him, so it wouldn't be awkward when we visit them. Well, we already made arrangements, so just have fun tonight! Relax, take it easy, etc."  
  
'How can I take it easy when I have a DATE with Jess tonight, even though I have a boyfriend? How is it, that of all nights, he chose THIS one to be with Dave????' Rory's thoughts were a muddled mess, and she tried to arrange them.  
  
"Honey, I am really looking forward to this. So, you have fun tonight, read a book or something, and I'll be out for a little, and then we can do anything. Ok?" Patrick's reassuring voice made Rory forget what she was doing that evening.  
  
She nodded, and then asked, "When do you leave?"  
  
"Around a half an hour."  
  
"Ok."  
  
**  
  
As soon as Patrick left, Rory ran to Lane's room. Patrick and Dave were meeting at the front deck, so Lane's room would only have her in it.  
  
"LANE!!!"  
  
"Rory? What's wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
"I have.. I have.. a date with Jess."  
  
"But, you have a boyfriend!"  
  
"I know, that's the problem!!"  
  
"Well, what happened?"  
  
Rory quickly explained the events that led to him asking her out, and Lane then replied, "Well, it's not really a date. He just wants to catch up with you. Where's the harm in that?"  
  
"I guess you're right. Maybe I'm reading into this a bit too much. But even so, what should I wear? I don't want to be dressy, because it's not a date, but then again, I don't want to be underdressed, because what if he takes me to the fancy restaurant, instead of the one we're always in?!"  
  
Lane pondered her question for a moment, and then answered, "I'll help you of course. Now let's get you back to your room so you can get ready."  
  
**  
  
"Reservations for two at 7 o'clock. Is that correct, sir?"  
  
"Yes, that's correct. Thank you."  
  
"We'll see you then, sir. Thank you for choosing Swordfish as your diner, and have a nice evening. Buh bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Jess hung up the phone, and looked at the clock. 6 o'clock on the dot. So he had an hour to shower, get dressed, and to grab, no, pick up Rory.  
  
**  
  
After getting dressed, Jess was ready to go. He took a deep breathe, and went to fine out Rory's room number.  
  
**  
  
A/n: I was going to include the date in this chapter but here's the thing- this is about a month overdue! I am so so so so so so so sorry! Please don't hate me and review! 


	8. Of course, my Knight

A/N: I am sooo sorry for the lack of updates!!!!! Please do NOT steal my plot; someone has just stolen like the first 2 chapters so I am trying to work that out.. Thnak you again!!!  
  
**  
  
Jess sidestepped as he waited for Rory to answer the door.  
  
"Hey." She said in a low voice, taking in her surroundings.  
  
Jess stood there, breathless, as he took in her fancy attire. She was wearing a periwinkle tank top, along with a long, black skirt. The necklace she wore was small enough that you couldn't see the charm from a distance, but when you were close enough it was silver heart with a diamond in the center, obviously a locket, however small it was.  
  
"Hey." He whispered back, and then regained his composure. "Well, we better be going, may I assist you, madam?"  
  
Joking she said, "Of course kind knight. Such a pleasure to see you again." She laughed and arms latched, they headed to the restaurant.  
  
**  
  
A/n: guys I am soo sorry but my brother needs the computer, and I wanted a chapter up today, so I will be back with the date by the end of this week!! Promise! 


	9. Love you forever

A/n: don't trust me. At all. For your own good. Sorry about this!!!!!  
  
Over a candle-lit dinner, Jess and Rory talked about all the memories that they had shared in Star Hollow. The dinner lasted four hours, and at the end of the dinner, Rory found herself wishing it would never end. Of course, she was bombarded with her conscience that she had a boyfriend and she wouldn't be able to change that.  
  
On the to her hand, Jess found himself enjoying his time with Rory, but it felt like something was missing. She seemed different to him, something about her. Even though different wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it wasn't exactly a good thing for Jess either. It seemed as if the years that they had been apart had changed her, just in a way that Jess couldn't quite figure out.  
  
She looked the same- same brown hair, blue eyes, and sweet face- but there was something that had changed or that was missing that Jess couldn't quite put his finger on.  
  
**  
  
Patrick was having a very enjoyable day. After being so busy this past semester, he was happy to be able to finally relax with his girlfriend, even though she seemed so jumpy today. He and Dave had just now finished their competitive game of pool, and had bonded pretty well in such a small amount of time.  
  
As Patrick checked his watch, and realized it was close to being 11 o'clock, he began to worry about Rory. She had seemed pretty distressed at his leaving for the night, even though he had no idea why. As he sat on a seat in the bar while waiting for Dave to come back from going to the bathroom, a long-legged red-haired took the seat next to him.  
  
"Remember me, Patrick? Beginning of college, first day actually. You couldn't find your class.. I know you're not that dense."  
  
Patrick throughout the whole time she was talking had in fact no idea who she was, that is, until the last thing she said. "Wait a minute, you're telling me that you're Bridget? Wow, long time no see. So why are you here?"  
  
"Why is anyone else here?" She took a glance around the bar. "For a break of course. What about yourself? Still going out with that girl, I think her name was Rory?"  
  
"Yeah, actually she's here now."  
  
"So you're telling me that you're still together, right?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Well she looked pretty friendly with another guy, hot I may add, but you're sure that you guys haven't broken up? Cause she looked pretty over you from my point of view. But you know, it could have been anything.."  
  
To tell you the truth, Patrick almost didn't care. He had always had an interest in Bridget, and his first thought was that maybe he could finally get her as a girlfriend. Of course, there was the Rory factor, but since he had drunk a little too much alcohol that night, it didn't seem to matter.  
  
"Yeah, I bet it was some old friend or something. Hey want to go back to my room, you know just to catch up? If Rory's out with an old friend, she shouldn't be back in awhile. And it seems like the friend I was hanging out with left, so do you want to go?"  
  
"As long as Rory won't mind..  
  
"I'm sure she'd be fine with it."  
  
**  
  
Dave was nervous. So nervous in fact, that after he had gone to the bathroom, he had forgotten about Patrick in the bar. He was finally going to ask Lane to marry him, after all of these years of going out with her. He took a deep breath and went in his room.  
  
**  
  
Lorelai sat in her room, thinking about how nice Luke had been all of those long years. Maybe he was more than just a friend. The doorbell rang, and Lorelai jumped up halfway through it. She wondered who it could be at this time of night.  
  
**  
  
Luke found himself standing outside Lorelai's house, ringing her doorbell. He wondered what had happened to get him where he was now.  
  
**  
  
Bridget and Patrick were on the sofa in Rory and Patrick's hotel room, talking about everything that had happened to them in the time they had been in college. Suddenly, the alcohol almost took over Patrick's judgment, and he found himself kissing the girl who was certainly not his girlfriend.  
  
**  
  
The only thing that was in Bridget's mind as Patrick kissed her was not guilt, but how well he kissed, and how he sort of looked like Elijah Wood.  
  
**  
  
After the best time that Rory had had in a long time, Rory and Jess stood outside her hotel room.  
  
"So did you have a good time tonight?" Rory nodded.  
  
"I hope we get to see each other more often after this trip, I've missed you Jess."  
  
Jess was silent for a moment, then added, "I have too Rory."  
  
Without thinking, and remembering the day that Jess had come back from New York, she leaned in and kissed him. After the short kiss, she whispered in his ear, "I love you."  
  
**  
  
Jess was shocked from the kiss, but more of what had happened after the kiss. But what stunned him even more was that there was a possibility that he didn't love her back.  
  
**  
  
Rory smiled, then opened the door, only to find Patrick laying on top of some red-head, kissing her in a way he had never kissed Rory.  
  
**  
  
Dave and Lane went outside to the deck, the lights shimmering behind them. Dave took a deep breath, and got on one knee, took out a box and asked, "Lane Kim, I love you more than life itself, will you marry me?"  
  
**  
  
Lane took a deep breath, then answered, "Of course!!" She got down on her knees took the box, with a scream of excitement, hugged, and kissed him.  
  
**  
  
"Luke. Isn't it a little bit late for you to be here?"  
  
"Lorelai, well I don't know what exactly came over me to come over." Luke shifted his weight several times during a long silence.  
  
'Well, I'm glad you did. I was thinking and, well, I realize, I love you Luke. I want to get married to you; I want to have kids with you. Or at least go out with you." She grinned the classic Lorelai-grin, and kissed him full-heartedly.  
  
**  
  
A/N; REVIEW!!!! Hope that mad up for the lack of updates. 


End file.
